Addicted to you
by HollieRubin
Summary: Ambientado en la década de los 30', Luka y Miku son dos fugitivas que se ganan la vida robando al más puro estilo de Bonnie y Clyde. Al no conformarse con una vida corriente, forman un equipo infalible donde la elegancia y la estafa van siempre de la mano, a la hora de sorprender y salirse con la suya. Por lo visto, la suerte tiene sus preferencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Basado en la canción Addicted to you, de Avicii.**

 **Autor Note:** Hola, mundo negitoro! Nwn Como extrañaba escribir para esta linda pareja, y más un songfic ;_;, hace unos días me tope con un hermoso video de Avicii llamado Addicted to you y quedé encantada (incluso soñé con él), esto debía adaptarse a negitoro a como dé lugar omg jdfsdjgfhsdg.

Nota:

Esto será un fic d capítulos nwn

Está ambientado en el año 1931, e inspirado también por la historia real de los dos fugitivos Bonnie y Clyde.

Espero que les guste este extraño fic nwn. Dedicado con especial cariño a **SevenMinds** , I love ya girl ;u;!

Oh! Y si no han oído I'm addicted to you, les ordeno que vayan de inmediato a oírla y a ver dat beautiful vid ;u; (¿)

 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid y Avicii no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Crypton Future Media y Avicii respectivamente.

 **Addicted to You**

 _Entraste en mi loco mundo_ _  
_ _Como una gracia limpia y fresca_ _  
_ _Antes de saber en qué era lo que_ _  
_ _podría acabar_ _._

 _-1-_

- _Cerdo asqueroso.-_ Pensaba Miku con notorio disgusto mientras limpiaba la última mesa del bar.

Las miradas sugerentes que lanzaba el descarado hombre de la caja habían llegado a asquearla, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a algo más, muy en contra de su voluntad. Con escasísimos empleos en la ciudad y en la crisis en la que estaba sumida ésta misma, conseguir ese empleo fue casi un milagro, no había de donde elegir. Los halagos, apretones y rozamientos "accidentales" eran cosa de todos los días y Miku no podía esperar el momento de renunciar a su denigrante empleo.

" _Todos son iguales"_

Mirando con insistencia al reloj, que parecía no querer avanzar a propósito, se acercó a la mesa número 5 a trapear el vómito de uno de los borrachos. Era una noche bastante promedio, el frio calaba hasta los huesos y el diminuto uniforme de trabajo que se veía obligada a usar no estaba colaborando, solo unos minutos y se acabaría su turno.

 _11:30_

Con un casi imperceptible sonido la puerta principal se abre, indicando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. A una hora bastante conveniente, ya que el bar estaba prácticamente vacío.

—Vaya belleza a llegado a Kansas, Caramba.— Oye decir a los borrachos de una de las mesas. Miku mira por el encima del hombro y ve llegar a una joven alta de cabellos rosados a la caja del bar, en un impecable abrigo blanco. Todo el bar e incluso el tiempo en sí mismo parece haberse detenido para contemplarla. Sus zapatos altos hacen eco en el bar y ni siquiera el continuo sonido de vasos de vidrio golpeando las mesas hasta hace unos instantes logra distinguirse.

Las dos únicas mujeres en el bar cruzan miradas por un momento y la sonrisa que le dedica la hermosa extraña no pasa desapercibida por Miku.

—La barra está por allá, cariño. — Le dice el cajero a la muchacha mientras toma un trago de su costoso whisky, examinándola de pies a cabeza como si de un puerco con una manzana en la boca se tratase.

La aludida suelta un bufido, como si fuera ironía, y replica.

. —Lo sé.

Lo siguiente que sabe el cajero es que su bebida está desparramada por el suelo.

Miku, por su lado, ya está sobre una de las mesas, cubriéndole la espalda a la pelirosa con el arma que tenía escondida estratégicamente en su muslo, examinando a los clientes del bar, ahora agachados bajo sus mesas.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Exclama el cajero, sin apenas poderse mover, ya que la pelirosa lo tiene ahora apuntado con un arma en su pecho.

—Haz el favor de meter todos esos verdes aquí — Dice la chica, esbozando una dulce sonrisa sin soltar el arma y señalando una maleta blanca sobre la mesa que parece haber aparecido de la nada. El cajero, atónito, no termina de creer que no se trata de una broma.

—¿Me has oído, miseria? ¡Llena esta maldita maleta de billetes si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza!— Demanda la mujer ahora gritando, empuñando su arma con fuerza y acercándola más al pecho del cajero. El hombre, con manos temblorosas y su cara como un papel debido a la proximidad del arma, termina de colocar hasta el último billete de la caja en la maleta señalada por la pelirosa.

Miku se baja de la mesa de un salto y escanea el lugar con su pistola una vez más, luego se une a la pelirosa que sale corriendo del lugar mientras le hace una seña.

—Te has tardado mucho. — Dice Miku mientras se sube al auto y dedicándole un puchero a su acompañante.

La otra mujer ríe y pone el auto en marcha todo lo que da, pasándole la maleta con su nuevo botín a Miku.

—Tuve unos "percances" en el camino, Miku. No te dejaría tirada en ese sucio hueco ni en un millón de años. — Le contesta mientras acaricia sus suaves cabellos turquesa. Miku se arrima al cuerpo de la pelirosa y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—... Te extrañé, es todo.

Lo sé, puerritos. —Contestó la mayor, posando una de sus manos en su mejilla.

— Perderás el control del auto, Luka. — Dijo Miku entre risas, pero sin quitar la vista de la carretera nevada.

—Oh, ¿dudas de mis excelentes habilidades de conductora? — Rió la pelirosa mientras hacía un giro brusco a propósito, ganando una divertida risa de su compañera.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Luka. — Le sonríe, —no deseo volver a trabajar en un lugar así, jamás.

Luka señala la maleta a su lado y le dedica una sonrisa a la más pequeña.

Ya no más, amor.

—Te amo, idiota.

Ambas se miran un momento, para luego concentrarse en las nevadas carreteras aparentemente eternas de Missouri y, más adelante, en su nuevo plan.

—Luka, ¡La próxima vez déjame la caja a mí!

 _Perdida en tus ojos_ _  
_ _Ahogada en la torpeza_ _  
_ _Estoy fuera de control,_ _  
_ _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ _  
_ _¡Soy adicta a ti!_

 _-2-_

La tormenta de nieve no dejaba ver más allá de unos metros, por lo que Luka se vio obligada a detener el auto en un pueblo pequeño a la orilla de la carretera. Mientras tanto Miku, perdida en su propia imaginación, delineaba con el dedo su M1921 de 9mm, su mirada perdida en algún punto del arma.

—Ten cuidado con eso, preciosa. — Advirtió divertida Luka, solo para hacerla enojar. La muchacha rodó los ojos y la apuntó a manera de broma con el arma.

—Espero estés bromeando, Megurine.

. — _Shot._

Miku bajo la pistola y la colocó con cuidado en su muslo de nuevo, arreglándose su elegante vestido, su uniforme de camarera perdido en alguna parte del auto. Poco después, tomó a su acompañante de las mejillas y le propino un buen beso.

Antes de poder corresponderle, Luka sintió un sonido bastante familiar.

Una campana y una puerta. Perfecto.

—Miku, — Llamó con su característico tono cómplice a su compañera. Miku se separó y observo el punto que miraba Luka por la ventana, una pequeña taberna.

—¿…Justo ahora? ¡Pero acabamos…!— Se quejó la más pequeña, pero fue en vano. Luka ya había fijado su mirada en un nuevo objetivo.

La sonrisa de Luka solo se intensificó y Miku puso los ojos en blanco. La mayor sacó de su abrigo su brillante labial rojo y se lo aplico antes de salir, aprovechando también para acomodar su cabello y ajustarse su sombrero. La menor también arregló su sombrero y abrochó su abrigo.

Salieron del auto y la nieve apenas dejaba divisar el pequeño local, era perfecto. Luka tomó de la mano a Miku y caminaron a la taberna, ésta última sosteniendo la maleta.

La fastidiosa campana resonó en el lugar, había poca gente, y, como era usual para ellas, llamaron la atención de los comensales casi al instante. Miku se dirigió a la barra para ordenar algo de beber y Luka la siguió de cerca.

—Mal clima afuera, ¿no? — Miku levantó su mirada y se encontró con el barman del lugar intentando sacar conversación.

—Sí. — Contestó simple pero cortés.

El hombre estaba a punto de responder cuando notó la gélida y repulsiva mirada de la acompañante de la muchacha. Se limitó a dejar la bebida en la barra y se retiró un momento, el cual Miku aprovechó para actuar. Se terminó su bebida a una velocidad impresionante y acto seguido estrelló el pequeño vaso de vidrio contra la pared, señal que Luka captó de inmediato, empuñando sus 2 pistolas y dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la caja.

La mirada asustada del encargado le causo gracia a Miku, quien sin vergüenza dejó escapar una risita y situó la maleta blanca junto a la caja de dinero.

—Coloca todo el dinero aquí, rápido. — El hombre, asustado, empezó a rellenar la maleta con lo requerido, temblando y cayéndosele el dinero al suelo sin cuidado.

Luka se colocó contraria a Miku, cubriéndole la espalda, sus roles invertidos esta vez.

— ¡Apresúrate! — Le advirtió al cajero.

La alarma del local las tomó por sorpresa, alguien había accionado la campana y era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran los alguaciles al lugar.

 _¡Demonios!_

— ¡Bonnie! — Exclamó Luka con impotencia el nombre clave de Miku, aún sin bajar las armas.

 _Solo un poco más…_

Pero Miku no se movió de su sitio. El cajero aún no había terminado de guardar todo el dinero.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bonnie! — Repitió Luka, exasperada.

—¡Que te esperes un poco! —

Luka decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y arrancó la maleta del cajero. Miku la siguió, con notoria rabia y algo de nerviosismo. Nunca les había pasado algo similar, aunque tenían un plan de emergencia si alguna vez se veían en una emboscada.

¿En qué momento bajaron la guardia? ¿Acaso…?

 _El barman._

Miku resopló antes de subirse al auto, pateando el capó y lanzando con impotencia la maleta al asiento trasero. Luka movió el auto tanto como su velocímetro se lo permitió y se adentraron en la carretera rural, evitando la principal.

Ninguna soltó palabra alguna en un buen rato, hasta que Luka, aún apretando el volante más de lo que debería, rompió el agobiante silencio.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. —Soltó fría.

—Puedo recordarte que fue tu maldito plan, Luka. —Objetó sin despegar la mirada del vidrio del auto.

— Debes obedecerme cuando sucedan cosas así, pudieron…

—¡Nunca nos pasan cosas así!

—¡Pudo haberte pasado algo, joder! — Bramó la mayor a modo de regaño.

Detuvo el auto a un lado del camino y se masajeó el tabique nasal. No planeaba decirlo así, pero la idea de que algo le pasara a Miku la atormentaba, angustiaba y algunas veces le hacían replantearse el estilo de vida que llevaban.

—Somos un equipo, ¿no? —Dijo Miku bajito.

— ¿Por qué lo…?

— Debes confiar en mí, tenía el tiempo calculado. Podríamos habernos llevado todo el dinero, aquél idiota solo logró guardar la mitad. — Le reclamó.

— No puedo soportar que algo te pase, Miku. — Soltó de repente lo que rondaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Tú crees que yo sí? — La sorprendió la menor con un abrazo.

Sonrió.

Te amo. —

Se le encendieron las mejillas y no la soltó por un rato.

Yo también Luka, jamás permitiré que te pase algo. —

 _Ahogada en la torpeza_ _  
_ _Estoy fuera de control_ _  
_ _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ _  
_ _¡Soy adicta a ti!_

 **A/N: ¿Muy mal? ;_; Pueden descargar su odio en la cajita de comentarios ;U;**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Buenas! Aquí Rubin-chan. Antes que nada, se que ha pasado más de un año y las hermosas personas que leyeron el fic habrán perdido ya el hilo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron review! Fue lo que me motivó a escribir el segundo capitulo. Gracias a todos los que dieron follow y favorite! No tienen idea de como me hace sonreír :'3

Como siempre, gracias a SevenMinds por su incondicional apoyo y sus hermosos acordes de la canción en la que se basa esta loca historia. Adoro escribir para estas dos!

Oh! En este capitulo tocaremos un poco del pasado de nuestras heroínas! Les prometo un capitulo lleno de acción después de este!

 **Basado en la canción Addicted to you, de Avicii.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid y Avicii no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Crypton Future Media y Avicii, respectivamente.**

 _La medianoche irrumpe por la ventana,  
y baila por la habitación.  
Me tienes hipnotizada,  
me eleva tu perfume._

El frío silbido del viento decembrino golpeaba en la cara a Luka. Desde el incidente en la taberna a las afueras de Kansas, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Y si algún día… le sucedía algo a Miku? Su compañera de vida… su gran y único amor.

No habían sido prudentes.

Claro que lo sabía. Las líneas de fuego que habían esparcido podrían estar ardiendo, la policía podría estar detrás del bonito rostro de Hatsune Miku y, por consiguiente, el de ella.

Se encontró así en un laberinto mental, donde poco a poco e irrebatiblemente, se encontraba arrinconada, sin salida, sin camino. Odiaba especialmente la duda y la desesperante sensación de no saber que seguía ahora en su travesía por la vida, el estómago le dolía de una manera irritante, si tan solo…

—Luka, — La llamó su acompañante de extravagante cabello aguamarina, con una mueca que demostraba molestia y preocupación a la vez. Había olvidado que tenía compañía.

—Te ves hermosa a media luz, Miku. — Comentó de la nada, haciendo referencia a la preciosa puesta de sol frente a ellas. —Podría hacer un retrato de ti ahora mismo.

La aludida solo atinó a sonrojarse de un furioso rojo que combinaba con el atardecer.

— Idiota…

Se limitaron entonces a contemplar el paisaje por un rato más, el brillante fiat topolino rojo de Luka aparcado a un lado sirviéndoles de soporte. Ninguna sintió la necesidad de romper el ahora cómodo silencio hasta que el frío empezó a hacer estragos en sus cuerpos.

— ¿Tienes frío, Miku? — Preguntó la pelirosa al sentir leves temblores en la mano de la menor.

—Un poco, —No pudo evitar ser sincera esta vez; el invierno azotó con fuerza y sin piedad la nación ese año. Luka solía amar los climas helados y las largas nevadas de enero, su compañera en cambio prefería el verano y nada que tuviese que ver con la nieve que ahora congelaba sus pestañas.

—Volvamos al auto antes de que te conviertas en helado. — Sugirió Luka,

aunque fuese más imperativo que invitación.

Ambas se adentraron con prisa al vehículo, acto seguido la pelirosa lo accionó, dirigiéndose al pueblo contiguo.

Miku se recostó en el asiento, agotada, la pelirosa podría jurar que dejaba un pedazo de su vida con cada exhalación. No habían logrado descansar correctamente, su movido y nómada estilo de vida comenzaba a pasarles factura, todas las noches de dormir en el auto, villas y hasta áticos agotaban sin reparo sus magullados cuerpos.

Quiso golpear el volante, esto no era lo que le había prometido a su pequeña Miku.

—Quiero ir a Nueva York, Luka. — Estableció Miku de la nada.

—¿Por qué a Nueva York? — Quiso saber la mayor, aunque conocía la respuesta. Sonrió.

Miku se sonrojó y empezó a juguetear con una de sus largas coletas, debatiendo internamente antes de contestar.

—¡Tú lo sabes bien, Luka! Deja de jugar. — Exclamó con un puchero mientras golpeaba el hombro de su acompañante.

—Está bien, está bien, puerritos. De igual forma a Brodway le hace falta alguien como tú. — respondió con cariño, tomando la mano que había golpeado su brazo y entrelazando sus dedos.

Los orbes aguamarina de Miku brillaron.

— ¿En serio lo piensas? — Inquirió tímidamente, jugueteando ahora con el borde de encaje de su vestido, en un acto muy característico de ella, — ¿No te parece descabellado?

—Miku, siempre te he dicho que serías una excelente artista. — Así es, Hatsune Miku soñaba con ser una gran artista. —Se que anhelas ser cantante más que nada.

Su receptor de cabello aqua meditó un poco antes de contestar.

—Tal vez me guste confirmarlo. — Expresó traviesa. —Aunque, Luka… Brodway se ve bastante lejos, tan inalcanzable. —

—Te llevaré, puerritos. Es y fue una promesa. — Apretó su mano y Miku pudo sentirlo. — ¿No lo recuerdas?

El silencio de la menor pareció responderle y logró calmarse. Desde los hechos del mediodía hasta ahora, era casi lo único que podía procesar su cabeza, el futuro y lo que les reparaba, sus vidas… la de Miku especialmente.

Su mente pasó entonces del desconcertante futuro al melancólico pasado. El camino ya oscurecido, iluminado casi apenas por las luces del vehículo, le recordaron irónicamente a la noche donde conoció a Hatsune Miku.

 _-1-_

 _Era diciembre, en concreto nochebuena. Las tiendas del centro metropolitano de Jefferson City, Missouri, parecían rebosar de vida, las calles estaban llenas y las chimeneas a todo dar, hacía bastante frío._

 _Luka nunca había celebrado navidad en su vida. En el orfanato donde vivía desde que tenía memoria, la navidad solo era hermosos fuegos artificiales desde su ventana, al igual que un año más cerca donde tendría que dejar su único techo y adentrarse a las nada piadosas calles de la ciudad. Dando este hecho por sentado y aceptándolo sin más, decidió recorrer las calles ese día en especial, escapándose del orfanato sin mucho cuidado._

 _No es como si a alguien le importara, realmente._

 _—_ _¡Mama!_

 _La pelirosa dio vuelta en sus talones y observó a un niño, de no más de cinco años, perdido en una esquina. Ningún adulto parecía tener relación con el, no se apreciaba a su madre por ningún lado y el pequeño parecía empezar a darse cuenta del mismo hecho._

 _—_ _¡Mama!_

 _Se quedó observándolo con atención un rato más, cuidando de que el pequeño no se alejara mucho de su sitio._

 _Y así tal vez, no corriera con su misma suerte,_

 _—_ _¡Thomas! Oh por dios, ¡Thomas! — Se acercó una mujer joven con bastantes bolsas en su mano a él, tomándolo en brazos. —¡Te dije que no te alejaras!_

 _Megurine Luka sonrió para sus adentros, acomodando sus manos en sus bolsillos. El termostato comenzaba a bajar cada vez más y se iba haciendo hora de regresar a aquél lugar._

 _—_ _Supongo que no hay manera. — Dijo para ella misma, mientras emprendía la caminata con rumbo al orfanato de la ciudad. El olor de las tiendas hacía su estómago rugir con insistencia, el último y único bocado que había probado en el día se remontaba al menos 11 horas atrás._

 _Una panadería captó su atención. La vitrina, iluminada, dejaba contemplar los hermosos pasteles con diseños delicados e intrínsicos, de todos los tamaños, colores y más sabores de los que podía imaginar. Su estómago dio un vuelco y apoyó sus manos en el vidrio, derrotada._

 _Se decidió a que nunca más iba a vivir así, su suerte iba y tenía que cambiar, y se encargaría de ello. Iba a ser tan imponente, importante y elegante como las personas que compraban pasteles de aquella panadería del centro._

 _Voy a ser alguien._

 _Se miró con cuidado en el cristal, sorprendiéndose de su actual aspecto. Parecía ser mucho mayor, representando más de los escasos 15 años con los que contaba. Su cabello, rosa y largo, caía más allá de los hombros, otorgándole un aire bastante maduro. Nunca se había sentido tan consiente de su apariencia hasta aquél momento._

 _Con una sonrisa que ni ella supo de donde salió, se separó de la vitrina, fijando el rumbo de sus pensamientos hacía su nuevo objetivo y tal vez futuro, una palabra que hasta hacía momentos, le parecía casi ajena, extranjera e incluso carente de significado._

 _Continuó caminando por el centro de la ciudad, a ratos ralentizando su andar, después de todo no quería llegar aún. Al pasar junto al callejón contiguo de una tienda de comida, una conmoción la hizo detenerse en seco._

— _¡Chiquilla insolente! ¡Ladrona! —_

 _El caer de un cubo de basura en conjunto con los anteriores gritos, captaron la atención de la pelirosa, quien, con cuidado, se acercó a la escena y la detalló._

 _—_ _¡Me las pagarás, mocosa! —_

 _Un hombre alto, con semblante irritado, parecía estar sosteniendo a una niña no mucho menor que ella, con ojos llorosos aguamarina y curioso cabello de igual color, amarrado al descuido en dos desordenadas coletas. En su mano izquierda tenía lo que parecía ser una hogaza de pan y una cebolleta. La niña chilló de dolor a la vez que el hombre la acorralaba contra la pared, tomándola esta vez de una de las coletas._

 _Luka, armando las dos piezas, conjeturó que la pequeña había robado comida y fue fichada por, tal vez, el dueño del local en el proceso. Siguiendo un impulso que no supo controlar, se fue hacia aquél hombre, tratando en vano de que soltara a la niña de cabello aguamarina._

 _—_ _¿Y tú también eres su cómplice? — Dijo el hombre mientras ahora las agarraba a las dos por el brazo, —Llamaré a los alguaciles. —_

 _Sin liberar su agarre de ninguna de las dos, el hombre se dirigió a la tienda. Rayos, esto era malo y tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Recordó el contenido del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo y una idea cruzó su mente._

 _—_ _¡Lo pagaré! — Habló al fin, aprovechando la distracción de su receptor para safarse de su agarre._

 _—_ _¿Qué dices? — Inquirió el hombre, esta vez atento._

 _—_ _Lo pagaré, lo que ella se llevó. — Replicó firme._

 _Liberando el brazo de la niña, el trabajador se cruzó de brazos, observando expectante y detalladamente a la pelirosa. La segunda, sin gastar mucho tiempo, rebuscó en el bolsillo derecho lo que debían ser 50 centavos en monedas._

 _—_ _¿Cuánto? —_

 _El tipo, sonriendo complacidamente, aumentó la cifra de los comestibles que había tomado la niña._

 _—_ _Si las vuelvo a ver por aquí, llamaré a la policía. — Advirtió, antes de lanzar el pan y la cebolleta a los pies de Luka y retirarse nuevamente a su tienda. Luka exhaló pesadamente y se volteó a su ahora acompañante, encontrando a una niña llorosa que la estudiaba de pies a cabeza con lo que parecía ser temor._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien? — Inquirió con una sonrisa cálida, extendiéndole el pan y la… ¿Era una cebolleta? No pudo evitar sonreír. Conocía el hambre y sus consecuencias a la perfección, las cicatrices de su difícil infancia en su espalda aún latentes. Quizás habría sido esa la razón que la impulsó a ayudar a la pequeña en apuros sin más, gastando así casi la mitad de los únicos ahorros que poseía._

 _Sin embargo la pequeña no los recibió, no habló, ni tampoco dejó de mirarla. Luka pensaba que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó de nuevo con calma._

 _Sin recibir respuesta su parte, Luka suspiró y reunió los comestibles a los pies de la peliaqua. Comenzaba a impacientarse y debía haber vuelto ya al orfanato. La contempló una vez más, hallando de nuevo los mismos ojos aguamarina temerosos y expectantes._

 _—_ _Ya… debo irme. — Manifestó, —No vuelvas a robar o podrías meterte en un problema peor._

 _Echó a caminar, un poco más de prisa esta vez, sin dejar de pensar en la niña "aguamarina" y los hechos anteriores. ¿Cuáles serían sus razones? Se preguntaba, ¿Dónde estarían sus padres? Un sentimiento de preocupación, para ella un tanto absurdo, comenzó a later en su cabeza. Miró sobre su hombro, con la extraña esperanza de que la niña la hubiese seguido, para encontrarse con una afirmativa sospecha. La pequeña de coletas estaba a unos 10 pasos de ella, mirándola con incertidumbre al verse descubierta y deteniéndose cuando Luka lo hizo._

 _Se relajó un poco y dejó salir un suspiro, su aliento condensándose en humo helado. Se encaminó con cuidado a la pequeña, temiendo asustarla._

 _—_ _¿Tienes… un lugar a donde ir? — Le preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca._

 _Por primera vez en toda la noche, la peliaqua respondió sacudiendo su cabeza y observando insistentemente el suelo._

 _Confirmando su segundo presentimiento, Luka se enterneció un poco. No pudo evitar sentir empatía hacia su nueva acompañante y la invitó a sentarse un momento en un banco desocupado de la calle, apreciándola con atención. Tenía las mejillas ahuecadas y los brazos visiblemente delgados, producto de su obvia desnutrición. Su vestimenta consistía en un muy desarmado abrigo gris y un vestido percudido blanco, nada apto para la temperatura actual. Sus brillantes ojos aguamarina se concentraron en un punto perdido de la calle, que comenzaba a apagarse progresivamente debido a la hora, y la fecha._

 _—_ _¿Me dirás tu nombre? — Quiso saber una vez más._

 _La aludida, sin dirigir sus ojos hacia ella, replicó bajito._

 _—…_ _Miku. — Su voz era suave y un tanto chillona. Luka lo encontró encantador._

 _—_ _Muy bien Miku, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dónde están tus padres? — Preguntó con suavidad Luka, arrepintiéndose al instante. No deseaba abrumarla con interrogantes que quizás la menor no querría responder, recordar._

 _Vaciló un poco antes de contestar, jugando insistentemente con el borde de su vestido._

 _—_ _Tengo 11 años. — Habló al fin,. —No… sé donde está mi padre. —_

 _La pelirosa la observó en silencio, sin presionarla pero esperando una continuación._

 _—_ _Hace tiempo me llevó a la casa de un señor bastante molesto…— Tomó aire antes de continuar, —Me hacía cocinar y probarme vestidos. L-luego mi padre fue al mercado por un pastel de cumpleaños para mí y… no lo he visto desde entonces._

 _Sin necesidad de una explicación más detallada, Luka comprendió que la pequeña había sido vendida a algún tipo de la ciudad. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no era extraño que en el orfanato llegasen reconocidos doctores o adineradas familias ofrendando furtivamente joyas o dinero a cambio de uno o dos pequeños. Una boca menos que alimentar, un problema menos._

 _—_ _Tenía mucha hambre…— Expresó la pequeña con voz quebrada, sujetando con fuerza su desgastada vestimenta. Le explicó con dolor que había escapado de su nueva "casa" hacía varias semanas y, desde entonces, había estado robando pan y durmiendo en casas desabitadas. Le contó además que esta había sido la primera vez donde la "cachaban"._

 _Luka, en algún lugar entre conmovida y enojada por el contexto de su historia, extendió el pan a su acompañante, quién se negó a comerlo sola y decidió compartirlo._

 _—_ _¿Por qué un puerro? — Inquirió divertida la pelirosa cuando se hubo calmado._

 _—…_ _M-me gustan mucho los puerros. — Explicó con timidez y un notorio sonrojo._

 _—_ _Te llamaré puerritos, entonces. — Dijo con una risita la mayor, lo que hizo que la menor esbozara un adorable puchero._

 _Empezó entonces a nevar. Las calles, ahora vacías, dejaron de parecer alegres y ahora provocaban cierto sentimiento de incomodidad. Sonaron las doce campanadas de la iglesia, y algún radio encendido en la noche con típica música navideña le recordaron a Luka que ya debía ser navidad. La peliaqua comenzaba a temblar debido al frío, por lo que Luka le extendió su bufanda para que encontrara algo de calor en ella._

 _—_ _Feliz navidad, Miku. — Le deseó con una cálida sonrisa_

 _La aludida solo alcanzó a mirarla sorprendida, para luego relajarse un poco y dedicarle también una tierna sonrisa, la primera de muchas._

 _-2-_

 _Ahora no podría vivir sin ti  
Oh, sé que estoy enloqueciendo _

Desde aquella noche víspera de navidad, surgió en Luka una imperiosa necesidad de proteger a Miku. Juntas, con mucho esfuerzo, lograron escapar del orfanato y conseguir trabajos esporádicos en cocinas, limpiando chimeneas e incluso en tabernas. Los años transcurrieron rápidamente y ambas dejaron sus difíciles años juveniles atrás, encontrando confort y tranquilidad en la otra. Les fue imposible separarse ya que, sin saberlo, se juntaban cada vez más y más.

— ¿Qué te tiene pensando tanto, Luka? — Cuestionó Miku, quien hacia bastante rato había despertado y ahora miraba con curiosidad a su piloto pelirosada.

—Solo… pensaba en la noche en la que nos conocimos. — Replicó con una melancólica sonrisa.

Miku se sonrojó y se recostó en el asiento del auto.

—Fueron tiempos difíciles. — Confesó, sin saber en que contexto ubicaba Luka su pasado.

—Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, Miku. — Respondió con sinceridad, mientras observaba el modesto pueblo donde habían llegado. La peliaqua solo se limitó con ser un tomate viviente nuevamente e imitó la acción de Luka.

El lugar se mostraba modesto y hasta apagado a pesar de la fecha. Las tiendas no estaban abiertas, no se apreciaba ningún tipo de celebración decemebrina muy típicas de la población americana. Las únicas luces que iluminaban las calles eran los avisos de casinos, igualmente tristes, tascas y hoteles que debían permanecer obligatoriamente abiertos.

Ninguna se sorprendió, sin embargo. La gran depresión había azotado América sin piedad los últimos meses, con su natural efecto devastador en el país. El ambiente de pesadez se podía respirar con facilidad entre sus habitantes y sus dificultades económicas se hacían cada vez más obvias.

La pelirosa aparcó el vehículo en el estacionamiento de lo que parecía ser un hotel de bastante categoría, de al menos 10 pisos de altura y fachada moderna para la época. Bajó una de las maletas de la parte de atrás, junto con un estuche negro alargado del asiento, ocultando su arma extra en el abrigo y recogiendo la de Miku también. Se dirigió, con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba, a abrir la puerta del lado de su amada acompañante. Se encaminaron al hotel, de la mano, encontrándose con un adormilado recepcionista.

Luka, carraspeando un poco la garganta, logró despertar al empleado. Posterior al usual proceso de _check-in,_ entregó al hombre una cuantiosa cantidad de billetes, dirigiéndose a su habitación designada y dejando a un más que sorprendido recepcionista.

Se subieron al ascensor cerrando la reja manualmente. Al llegar a la habitación, a ambas chicas les sorprendió lo lujosa y bien decorada que estaba, los delicados cuadros que la adornaban y la sola cama matrimonial elegante en el centro.

—Me gusta aquí, — Expresó Miku, visiblemente contenta y lanzándose en la cama — ¡Podría quedarme aquí para siempre!

Luka la observaba enternecida.

—No exageres, Bonnie. — Replicó sonriendo, usando el nombre clave de Miku. —Eres una floja que adora dormir.

— ¡No es cierto! — Espetó con un pucherito, de esos que Luka adoraba contemplar y provocar.

En una acción que Miku no supo prever, Luka la aprisionó contra su cálido cuerpo y las frías sábanas de la cama.

—Miku, mírame. — Le pidió con calma la pelirosa, a lo que la peliaqua, de nuevo roja hasta las orejas, obedeció. Podía contar con los dedos el número de semanas donde ambas no habían tenido ni un momento para ellas solas, donde solo pudiesen amarse. Oh si, se habían enamorado en algún punto en el transcurso de su vida juntas, sin vuelta atrás y sin nada que pudiesen hacer al respecto.

—Luka… te amo. — Manifestó la peliaqua, buscando la turquesa mirada de su pelirosa. Sintiendo como el desespero se acumulaba en su interior, rodeó el cuello de la mayor con sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti. — Replicó antes de cerrar la molesta distancia entre sus labios. Se degustaron con cariño, el cual fue dando paso a un imparable frenesí. Acariciaron todo lo que tenían a su alcance delicadamente, Miku, casi con miedo de que la mayor fuese a romperse, pasó sus brazos por debajo de su indumentaria, la temperatura de la piel de Luka contrastando con el frío ambiente de la habitación. Ciertamente, hacía demasiado frío.

—Luka… déjame encender la calefacción. Me estoy congelando. — Dijo de repente, desviando sus ojos a un lado avergonzada. Luka sonrió y encendió la calefacción tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Luego, se sentó al lado de su peliaqua, quien se había incorporado y ahora reacomodaba su bufanda.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Le preguntó la pelirosa, con un dejo de jugueteo y sensualidad en su suave y apacible voz, esperando avergonzar un poco a la menor. Adoraba sonrojar a su compañera a sobremanera.

Miku, quién para decepción de Luka no supo entender la pregunta, simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

—Iré a ver si algún restaurante en el hotel está abierto, Miku. No tardo. — Dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. La peliaqua se quedó con las palabras en la boca, no quería separarse de Luka ahora que estaban juntas, después de tanto tiempo. Había tenido que estar sola unas cuantas semanas con su denigrante y odioso anterior trabajo mientras Luka reunía dinero en algún punto lejano de Kansas. No podía negarlo, tenían más dinero del que alguna hubiese podido desear, pero…

—Luka, te extrañé… Luka, no te vayas…— Expresó con dolor, a la vez que se recostaba en la cama, que ahora se le hacía enorme.

Sin darse cuenta, cayó indefensamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _-4-_

 _Era verano, la estación favorita de Miku. Adoraba el verano en Missouri, especialmente agosto, donde no precisaba de un abrigo pero tampoco sentía que se iba a derretir como un helado._

 _Aquel verano Miku contaba con 16 años y Luka con 20, ambas habían querido regresar a Missouri, casi 3 años después, aquel estado de donde ambas provenían y recordaban con nostalgia. Sus encantadoras planicies y lagos que tanto adoraban, parecían cobrar color en verano._

 _—_ _¿Por qué quisiste regresar, Miku? — Quiso saber Luka. Ambas habían estado divagando de estado en estado, desde Virginia a Kansas, desde que Luka había podido adquirir su amado Fiat Topolino rojo brillante. Se habían sumergido en un viaje aparentemente interminable, cuidando siempre ser selectivas con sus "objetivos" en el camino._

 _Miku se recostó en el árbol donde se encontraba sentada, observando el pacífico lago tras ella, pensando que su suave color se asemejaba a su propio cabello. Antes de responder, paseó su mirada del lago digno de postal a la Megurine, digna de revista. El vestido blanco veraniego hasta las rodillas que usualmente le gustaba usar en verano, le otorgaban un aire completamente angelical. Los años habían sido bastante generosos con Luka, el vestido en cuestión abrazaba lugares que Miku no había detallado antes._

 _Si ver a Luka con un vestido así sucedía solo en verano, ¿Cómo es que no iba a amarlo?_

 _—_ _¿Y bien?— Se burló la pelirosa, dejando salir una risita ante la embobada inspección de su mejor amiga._

 _—_ _Supongo que… de alguna manera, me hacía falta. — Alcanzó a responder, desviando su mirada a la derecha. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosa, similar al cabello de Luka._

 _La pelirosa se sentó junto a Miku, su calida cercanía colorando sus propias mejillas también. Todos estos años de amistad, donde se había jurado a si misma proteger a Miku, un sentimiento se había acumulado en su interior. Algo mucho más complejo que su profunda amistad, suficiente para conseguir que sus pensamientos se volviesen aguamarina._

 _—_ _¿Luka? — La llamó al notar su súbito silencio._

 _La susodicha se encontró con su preocupada mirada y aprovechó de hacer un "examen" también. Miku, al igual que ella, había crecido con el pasar del tiempo. Su agraciado vestido rosa estampado en flores le aportaba un aire encantador, casi robándole el aliento._

 _—_ _Miku…—_

 _—_ _¿Dime? —_

 _—_ _¿Podrías… cantarme esa canción de nuevo? — Pidió con dulzura y una pizca de adorable nerviosismo. Miku adoraba cantar, y Luka adoraba que cantase para ella._

 _—_ _¿J-justo ahora? — Quiso asegurarse, tesandose notoriamente y llevándose una mano a su pecho._

 _—_ _Sin duda. Hace tiempo que no cantas algo. — Explicó Luka. Los últimos meses habían sido duros para ambas chicas, y Miku acostumbraba cantar cuando se sentía feliz, por lo que no había podido escuchar su dulce voz en un buen tiempo. —No veo el por qué de tus nevios, Miku. Tú adoras cantar._

 _Miku dejo salir el aire contenido y se resignó con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué no, de hecho?_

 _Tomó aire y empezó a cantar una de sus propias composiciones. Una hermosa pieza que relataba sobre su nacimiento en verano, sus sueños, aspiraciones y esperanzas. Luka estaba encantada, como cada vez que su amiga peliaqua decidía cantar._

 _—_ _In the end of summer, I was born. The warm days continue in this place…_ _—_

 _La pelirosa comenzó entonces a recordar toda su travesía con su compañera, su mente saltando entre fechas. Desde aquél diciembre de hacía 6 años, donde se prometió cuidarla, a la actualidad._ _Su compañera…_

 _…_ _Su mejor amiga._

 _—_ _The people that waited eagerly, gave me a beautiful song._ _Just now, please, make me dream. —_

 _El alboroto en su interior comenzó a abrumarla. Sus sentimientos confabulaban en su contra, quería, no, necesitaba a la peliaqua. Su calidez, su mirada, su presencia… ella. Ella en su totalidad. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a su corazón, el cual parecía haber estropeado su velocímetro al latir tan desenfrenado._

 _—_ _Even in the Joyful days will come to and end someday, I will understand but, just for now, the beautiful song that you have given me…_ _I want to sing it, hey, it's fine, right…?_ _— Proseguía la menor, con sus ojos cerrados ahora y las manos juntas. Su voz, tan sublime, que cantaba sobre un futuro incierto y alentaba a disfrutar el presente, consiguieron llevar a Luka a otro lugar donde todo lo que veía, oía y sentía era Hatsune Miku._

 _—_ _Innocence…— Entonó, abriendo ligeramente los ojos y deteniéndose en seco al detallar el rostro de su acompañante._

 _—_ _Luka… ¿Por qué lloras? — Llevó su mano con cuidado a las mejillas de la pelirosa, preocupada, llamado suficiente para hacer que la última volviese a tierra. — ¿Luka? —_

 _Luka la contempló con desasosiego, sus lágrimas corriendo una tras otra._

 _—_ _Estuvo hermoso. — Fue su simple declaración._

 _—_ _Gracias Luka… pero, ¿estás bien? — Insistió la menor, notoriamente angustiada. Luka no solía llorar a menudo, y muy raramente frente a ella. Con nerviosismo, limpió con su otra mano los caminos que las lágrimas habían marcado._

 _La mayor evitó sus preocupados ojos aguamarina, optando por bajar la mirada. ¿Y ahora… qué?_

 _—_ _Hace tiempo estás rara conmigo, Luka. — Estableció. —Siento que… guardas cosas de mí._

 _—_ _Miku… — Razón no le faltaba, de hecho. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, encontró los ojos de la ladrona de su corazón, posando sus propias manos por sobre las de ella._

 _Como si de una fuerza invisible se tratase, las dos empezaron a acortar aquella indeseable distancia, casi insoportable para la pelirosa y, sin saberlo, para la peliaqua por igual. Miku terminó de eliminar el espacio y sus labios se encontraron por primera vez con increíble tersura, por instinto comenzaron a moverlos, como una suave caricia. Cuando la falta de aire comenzó a marearlas, se vieron obligadas a separarse._

 _Se miraron sonrojadas, aún con sus manos entrelazadas sobre las mejillas de Luka._

 _—_ _T-te amo, Miku. — Declaró Luka con dificultad. La nombrada aún se encontraba en la nube número 20 y tardó un poco más en responder._

 _—_ _¿En s-serio? — Fue su respuesta._

 _Luka solo atinó a reír. Pero… ¿y si ella no…?_

 _Al notar la contradicción en los ojos turquesa de la Megurine, Miku se apresuró a darle una respuesta adecuada, digna… y que había esperado con paciencia a soltar hacía muchos años atrás._

 _—_ _Y yo a ti, Luka. — Sonrió._

 _Volvieron a besarse bajo el árbol, como si de un cuento de fantasía se tratase. No comprendían a la perfección lo que sentían, pero estaban muy dispuestas a averiguarlo._

 _Aunque el mundo se les viniese encima, no comprendiesen sus sentimientos o sus acciones estuviesen mal vistas por la sociedad, nunca nada se había sentido mejor._

 _-5-_

 _No duraría estar sola ni una noche_

 _¡No podría detener el dolor!  
Soy adicta a ti  
Estoy enganchada en tu amor_

Se despertó de repente, sentándose de golpe en la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Se restregó los ojos y se percató que su cabello, usualmente sujeto en dos coletas, se encontraba ahora suelto. La habitación se había tornado más cálida y el frío dejó de causarle molestia. Buscó a Luka con la mirada y la localizó en la terraza. Sonrió para ella misma al escuchar con atención.

 _—_ Luka está tocando el violín.

Se retiró las cobijas y se trasladó a la amplia terraza, intentando en vano ser lo más cautelosa posible.

La Megurine tocaba una pieza melancólica, de pie y, al parecer, degustando cada momento con su preciado instrumento. Se dio cuenta que su amada había despertado recién y guardó su instrumento. Miku esbozó un adorable puchero.

— ¿Y por qué te detienes? ¡Moh! Yo quería escucharte. — Protestó, su boca asemejándose a un triángulo invertido.

—Te prometo tocar algo en la mañana, por ahora… tienes que comer algo. — Le sonrió la pelirosa, dirigiéndose al refrigerador integrado en la habitación. De él extrajo una costosa botella de vino de uva, sirvió meticulosamente dos copas y le extendió una a la peliaqua.

— ¿A que se debe la ocasión? — Preguntó divertida Miku, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— ¡A que te amo! — Replicó casi ofendida Luka, imitando uno de los famosos pucheros de la Hatsune. —… Y a navidad, claro está. —

Se terminaron la copa en silencio. Luego, se quedaron contemplando el techo, recostadas en la cómoda cama. Cuando la pelirosa sintió que había transcurrido _suficiente_ tiempo, se acomodó encima de la menor y le propino uno de esos besos que hacían perder la cabeza a la peliaqua. Enredó su mano en los cabellos de Miku y separó con su rodilla las piernas ahora de gelatina de su compañera.

Un fuerte suspiro de placer contenido salió de Miku y Luka solo quería más de donde vino ese.

—Siempre te protegeré, — Estableció Luka antes de volver a su muy planeada labor.

 **A/N: YYYYY… que les pareció? Acepto tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y todos lo que ustedes quieran! ;_; Sus reviews significan mucho para mi!**

 **: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegra saber que la historia se te ha hecho original *O***

 **TENSHINOKIRA: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Eres muy buen poeta, me ha encantado! Tienes toda la razón, el amor es como una droga, realmente. Nuevamente, muchas gracias!**

 **SevenMinds: TUUUU. I love you too, darling!** **T-te hice caso! Escribí! VES. VEEES.**

 **Tomoyito-chan: MUCHISIMAS gracias por tu review, amiga! Me ha motivado bastante a escribir y a retomar este fic, me alaga muchísimo lo que dices *se sonroja" espero te agrade este loco capi nwnU Morí con lo de la Luka tachi JAJAJAJAJAJAJ. Te aseguro que has llegado a mi neurona!**

 **Canciones usadas: Innocence- Hatsune Miku. Addicted to you- Avicii.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N:** No había tenido mucha inspiración para terminar este cap… pero aquí estamos! Le tengo bastante cariño a esta historia.

¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, follow y favorite! Como siempre me hacen sonreír ;u;  
El cap de hoy va cortito por falta de tiempo, la uni no me deja vida ):  
Dedicado con cariño a todo el Olimpo Negitoro, que me ha recibido y son geniales personas n.n

Notita extra: Los recuerdos van en cursiva.

 ** _Addicted to you_**

La mañana de navidad de 1931 transcurrió entre frío, abrazos y chocolate caliente para Luka y Miku. El clima no parecía haber mejorado en lo absoluto, la nevada golpeaba sin piedad el minúsculo pueblo y ambas se vieron incapaces de colocar un pie fuera del hotel.

—No es como si me moleste,— Expresó la peliaqua con una sonrisa juguetona. —te dije que podría quedarme aquí contigo para siempre, Luka.

La aludida, que se encontraba sentada en la cama bordeando con el dedo su opulento violín, pensó un poco antes de responder.

—Si sabes que no podemos quedarnos mucho, ¿Verdad?—

—No creo que haya...— Replicó Miku. _Problemas..._

—Vaya que si hay problemas y si es arriesgado.— Completó la pelirosa por ella, a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y se disponía a guardar el instrumento,— No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar y bien lo sabes.

La chica de coletas se quedó pensativa y la habitación se hundió en el silencio. ¿Era esto lo que ambas querían? Miku nunca paró a pensar en su inestabilidad geográfica, estaba consciente de su peligroso estilo de vida... La mayoría de las veces. El dinero que tenían era proporcional al riesgo que ambas corrían.

—No se puede hacer nada con esa nevada. — Habló al fin Luka, notando la contrariada expresión de su compañera. —Supongo que... Por hoy está bien.

Pero la menor no respondió. Su mirada, esta vez difícil de leer, se perdía en el delicado diseño del papel de pared.

¿Cómo terminó todo así?

-2-  
 _Habían transcurrido varios meses desde su primer encuentro. Miku, quién ya no se mostraba tan retraída como antes, buscó apoyo y confianza en su nueva amiga pelirosa. La última, por el contrario, no hacía más que inquietarse cada vez que notaba el rostro de la menor, sus mejillas se ahuecaban cada vez más._

 _—¡Luka!— La llamó cierta peliaqua, —¡Mira!_

 _Miku llevaba en sus brazos un conejo color café, bastante joven por su pequeño tamaño. La menor tomó asiento junto a Luka, en el punto de la pradera que ambas disfrutaban._

 _—Es tan bonito.—Exclamó con evidente emoción a la vez que lo acunaba._

 _Luka se enterneció y pareció relajarse, sus pensamientos tomando otro rumbo y recostándose en el habitual árbol de *su* pradera. No pudo evitar comparar el esponjoso animal con la chica de coletas, tan tímidos y... ¿Adorables?_

 _—Pareces un conejo, Miku.— Dijo sin poder contener la risa y tomando al conejito en sus manos.—Te llamaré bonnie, de ahora en adelante. Como ese conejo._

 _Miku hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos._

 _—¡Que no soy un conejo!—_

 _—Comes menos que uno, eso sí.— Replicó sin pensar Luka, lo que volvió a hundirla inevitablemente en Incertidumbre. No habían tenido una buena comida hacía varios días atrás, ¿Este sería su futuro? ¿A dónde se habían ido sus ideales, su inspiración?_

 _Y encima de todo... ¿Cómo podría cuidar a su nueva acompañante?_

 _Contempló entonces a la menor, quién se encontraba jugando aún con el animalito. Sus días transcurrían entre buscar comida y encontrar refugio, actividad que la peliaqua dominaba bastante bien. Desde el invierno hasta la presente primavera, su misión de subsistencia en Missouri era cada vez más compleja, y Luka lo sabía muy bien._

 _'Tal vez debí quedarme en el orfanato'._

 _Había intentado buscar trabajo, desde el frutero pasando por diversas tabernas, siempre sin resultado, nunca necesitaban *mas* gente. La brecha económica en Estados Unidos parecía encontrarse más marcada que nunca, si no poseías suficiente dinero para comprar un sirviente, te convertías en uno._

 _—Ten.— Dijo Miku, extendiendo una manzana y pausando el debate interno de Luka._

 _La mayor trató de sonreír y mordió la fruta rápidamente._

 _—¿Dónde encontraste manzanas?—_

 _—Por allá.— Contestó la peliaqua, señalando con el dedo un lejano punto en la pradera.—Hay bastantes árboles y creo haber visto fresas, también._

 _—Deberíamos llevarnos algunas,— propuso emocionada cuando hubo terminado su manzana.—¿Por qué no vuelves y recoges algunas fresas también?_

 _—¡Bien! ¡Ten! — Exclamó, colocando el conejito café en su regazo. —¡Más te vale no perderlo!_

 _Una gota corrió por la sien de Luka._

 _—¿Si sabes que no podemos quedarnos con el conejo, verdad?— Frunció el ceño._

 _—¡Se llama Bonnie!—_

 _'Ya le puso nombre... Y encima fue mi idea.'_

 _—¡Enseguida vuelvo, Luka!— Dijo mientras corría._

 _La pelirosa detalló al esponjoso amigo nuevo de Miku y decidió acariciarlo un poco._

 _'Podrías ser buena cena...'_

 _Se apoyó entonces en el árbol, los párpados le pesaban y su cuerpo rogaba dormir. Aparte de no haber comido bien, no había logrado descansar mucho en el transcurso de la semana... Y del mes. La preocupación, naturalmente, se la estaba comiendo viva y no encontraba solución._

 _'¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir así?'_

 _Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse y deshizo en cansancio._

 _"Luka..."_

 _Un débil chillido le obligó a abrir los ojos de repente, alertando cada uno de sus sentidos. Se incorporó sobresaltada y recorrió con la vista todo lo que alcazaba a ver de la pradera; la menor aún no regresaba._

 _—¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí...?—_

 _El conejo "Bonnie" también había sucumbido al sueño y descansaba en las piernas de Luka. Sonrió con tristeza al Imaginar la cara de Miku cuando tuviesen que dejarlo, de ninguna manera podía acompañarlas._

 _—¿Y Miku...?— Se cuestionó en voz alta._

 _'Este sentimiento...'_

 _Acomodó el conejito al lado de sus pertenencias y se colocó de pie. ¿Qué tan lejos estaban los manzanos? Se calmó a si misma, repitiendo internamente que ya llegaría, seguramente Miku se distrajo con otro conejo o cuanto animal encontrara en su camino._

 _Sí, eso era. Seguro estaba buscando más "Bonnies" para acabar con la paciencia de la pelirosa._

 _—¡...Luka!— Escuchó la voz de Miku distante, en dirección a los manzanos._

 _Sin detenerse a contemplar y sin tiempo que perder, echó a correr en dirección al chillido. Varios escenarios corrieron por su mente, ¿Se habría caído de un árbol?_

 _—¡Luka!— Se oyó un poco más claro, a medida que se acercaba._

 _Casi tropieza con una pila de manzanas, junto a su propia cesta. No debía estar lejos. Volvió a escuchar la voz de Miku, esta vez más clara, junto con otra que la hizo detenerse en seco._

 _—¡Que te calles, mocosa!—_

 _Había llegado. Varios metros frente a ella, un hombre de mediana edad sostenía a la peliaqua en la tierra, aprisionando sus muñecas. Su cara, sudada y evidentemente agitada, se ubicaba a escasos centímetros de la peliaqua._

 _Con una fuerza de voluntad que desconocía poseer, se mantuvo quieta y estudió el panorama. Sabía defenderse bien, pero el corpulento animal sin duda la superaría varias veces en fuerza._

 _'Una piedra.'_

 _Escaneó nerviosa su entorno, buscando alguna piedra cercana._

 _—¡Déjame ir! ¡Luka! — volvió a chillar con voz quebrada la peliaqua, tratando en vano patear a su agresor. El hombre había desgarrado la parte superior de su vestido y, con toda seguridad, intentaría lo mismo con el resto._

 _'¡Necesito una maldita piedra!'_

 _Se volteó, y a pocos pasos y como si hubiese caído del mismísimo cielo, la piedra la encontró a ella._

 _—¡Quédate quieta chiquilla, joder!— Exclamó el hombre, mientras introducía la mano en el vestido de la menor._

 _Miku cerró con fuerza los ojos, aguardando sin más lo peor. En el estado que se encontró solo llegó a pensar en su compañera pelirosa, a la que por más que intentó no logró alcanzar._

 _De repente, el aire se se escapó de sus pulmones al sentir todo el peso de su atacante contra ella, acto seguido, varias gotas de sangre se resbalaron por su rostro._

 _—Cerdo asqueroso.— Escuchó decir._

 _'¿Luka?'_

 _Abrió de a poco los ojos. El peso del sujeto fue removido y se encontró con la pelirosa. Su pelirosa._

 _—¡Luka!—_

 _La mayor abrió los brazos para recibirla y la acunó, de manera similar a como lo había hecho Miku con el conejo café, en un intento por apaciguarla. Adrenalina dio paso a rabia, y Luka no podía hacer más que sosegar a su acompañante y apretar con insistencia su níveo vestido, ahora arruinado._

 _—Vámonos de aquí, Miku.— Anunció, ayudando a la peliaqua a ponerse en pie._

 _—¿Está muerto...?— consultó temblando._

 _—No creo que esté muerto.— Replicó la pelirosa, tomando de la mano a su compañera.—No nos quedemos a averiguarlo._

 _Ambas se encontraban en silencio. Miku, quién no había emitido sonido alguno desde su escape de la pradera, observaba con atención como los dedos hábiles de Luka cocían su vestido. Atrajo sus piernas hacia ella con los brazos y se cubrió más con el abrigo que le había suministrado la mayor._

 _Aún temblaba._

 _—Lo siento tanto, Miku...— Oyó decir bajito. Luka paró de coser y sus miradas se toparon.—Dije que cuidaría de ti, y te he fallado._

 _—¡Lo siento tanto!— Voceó de nuevo con impotencia, estrujando la prenda en sus manos._

 _Después que la primera lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la pelirosa, ambas lloraron con amargura, jurando nuevamente protegerse._

 _. . ._  
 _El resto de la semana marchó lento y tortuoso. Sus pocas reservas comestibles se agotaron y combatían el hambre como podían._

 _—Miku.— Llamó la pelirosa, sacudiendo el hombro de la aludida.—Miku, no te duermas... Por favor._

 _Con debilidad abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el desgastado techo de la casa abandonada donde se alojaban._

 _—¿Luka? — Se talló los ojos e intentó sentarse. Un agudo dolor de cabeza la obligó a chillar._

 _—Tengo una idea, Miku. Necesito que me sigas, necesito que seas fuerte. — Pidió con desespero la pelirosa sentada frente a ella. Su mirada denotaba incertidumbre y desesperanza. En su más extenso periodo de inanición, Luka era la que conservaba aún las fuerzas._

 _—Ven,— le pidió una vez más, intentando colocarla de pie._

 _—¿A dónde vamos?— Inquirió débilmente, siguiendo a Luka fuera de la casona abandonada._

 _Sin contestar, Luka la guio paso a paso a un elegante bar del centro de Jefferson City._

 _—¿Luka?— Volvió a llamarla._

 _La mayor hesitaba frente al local, la duda y ansiedad ganando rápidamente terreno en su ser. Con temor, dirigió a la peliaqua al callejón continuo a la tienda._

 _—...¿Qué?—_

 _Luka la observó un momento antes de rebuscar en los bolsillos de su vestido. De ellos, extrajo un pequeño y antiguo revolver._

 _Miku retrocedió asustada._

 _—¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?!—_

 _Luka exhaló y escondió el arma de nuevo._

 _—Escúchame,— Pidió firme, extendiendo un maletín a la peliaqua.—Necesito que hagas lo que te diga esta vez. Cuando entremos allí, guardarás el dinero en esa maleta. ¿He sido clara?_

 _Ante el obvio pavor y silencio de su acompañante, Luka se obligó a presionar._

 _—¡Esto es serio, Miku!— Exclamó, agarrándola de los hombros.—¿Has entendido?_

 _La peliaqua solo atinó a asentir, recibiendo el maletín y siguiendo a la pelirosa, quién se encaminaba a paso rápido en el fino bar. El sitio en cuestión se hallaba casi desierto, los extensos sillones de terciopelo, elaborados para que la clase más elegante de Missouri disfrutara una bebida en ellos, relucían ahora solitarios. Con progresiva intranquilidad, se trasladó a la caja del sitio._

 _—¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita? — Preguntó con fastidio el cajero del lugar, detallando la desgastada vestimenta de Luka y mirándola con reticencia._

 _La pelirosa dirigió una última mirada a Miku, quién respondió con una expresión aún más asustada que la de ella. Respiró ansiosamente y dirigió su mano al escondite del arma._

 _—¿Señorita? —_

 _—Coloca el dinero en la bolsa.— Impuso con seriedad, empuñando ahora su antiguo revolver calibre 38 frente al sujeto._

 _El cajero, incrédulo, no se movió un centímetro. Todo el color se había desvanecido de su cara._

 _Una gota rodó por el cuello de Luka. 'Mierda, ¿Por qué simplemente no obedece?'_

 _—¿Me has escuchado? ¡Coloca todo el dinero en la maleta antes de que te vuele la cabeza!—_

 _El hombre pareció salir del trance de negación y, colocando los billetes en la maleta que traía la asustada peliaqua, rogaba a Luka con voz quebrada que no lo matara. La pelirosa, por un instante, sintió poder. Jamás había sentido esta clase de ansía, todos los nervios preliminares se vieron remplazados por retorcida codicia._

 _Cuando el hombre hubo terminado de guardar hasta el último billete, Luka sujetó con fuerza la mano de Miku y corrieron lejos del local. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la casona abandonada que les servía de refugio._

 _—¡Luka, por dios!— Gritó al fin Miku, soltando la maleta llena de billetes y tomando a la mayor por el cuello del abrigo, —¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! ¿Dónde has sacado ese revólver?_

 _Luka, fuera de base, la miró a los ojos y pronto los suyos propios se nublaron con temor. Exactamente, ¿Qué había hecho recién?_

 _—El arma estaba en el bolsillo de tu atacante, Miku. La tomé por precaución.— Explicó, más calmada.—Con eso podremos comprar comida..._

 _—Luka...—_

 _Ambas miraron el maletín café reposando en el suelo, rebosante de billetes._

 _—¿Qué acabamos de hacer... Luka?— Se cuestionó Miku, soltando el abrigo de la mayor y buscando apoyo en la pared. La adrenalina bajó pronto y la falta de energía inicial se hizo presente._

 _Luka atrajo a Miku hacía sí y la envolvió en un abrazo._

 _—Así es como vamos a sobrevivir.—_

 _-3-_  
—¿Vino?— Ofreció Luka, notando la evidente distracción en su compañera.

—Por favor.—

Se sentaron en el borde de la gran cama, Luka contemplando la nevada visible desde la terraza y Miku recordando los inicios de su travesía con ella. Después de su primera experiencia con el crimen, las dos se habían visto forzadas a abandonar Missouri.

Nunca volvieron a pasar hambre, y ninguna lo permitiría nuevamente.

—¿Que tanto piensas?— Quiso saber Luka, ahora acariciando el suave edredón magenta bajo ellas.

—En todo... En el pasado, en ti.— Replicó sin mirarla.—En cómo nos encontramos aquí ahora.

—Ah.—

La menor se terminó su copa y la dejó en el suelo. Emitió un enorme bostezo y alzó sus brazos para estirar los músculos cansados.

—Necesito un millón de años para descansar.— Manifestó.

Su compañera rio, terminándose también su copa.

—¿Podrías volver a tocar el violín, Luka? ... Siempre lo guardas antes de escuchar la pieza completa.—

La nombrada rio, levantándose de la cama. Miku la observó escudriñar su equipaje antes de volver a ella con una brillante caja dorada, adornada delicadamente con un enorme listón rojo.

—Me encantaría, Bonnie. Pero primero, feliz navidad. — Dijo con una sonrisa. La peliaqua se sonrojó notoriamente y aceptó la reluciente caja. Musitó un débil "gracias" y se dispuso a abrir el obsequio.

—Luka... No tenías...—

—Se cuánto te encantan, Miku.— Interrumpió, callando sus argumentos.

La menor detalló mejor el contenido de la caja: un adorable vestido blanco con encajes. Sospechosamente familiar a uno que poseía antes y la pelirosa bien conocía.

—¡Gracias, Luka!— Agradeció de nuevo, esta vez con una sincera sonrisa. Se abalanzó a su pelirosa y le robó un casto beso.

—Yo no te tengo regalo...— Manifestó con un puchero, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Luka.

Una sonrisa malvada adornó las facciones de Luka.

—Yo diría que sí.— Expresó contenta, envolviendo con los brazos a su más hermoso "regalo aquamarina" navideño.

 _Estoy perdida en tus ojos_  
 _Ahogada en la torpeza_  
 _Estoy fuera de control_  
 _¿Qué puedo hacer?_  
 _¡Soy adicta a ti!_

A/N: Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Cualquier tipo de sugerencia, tomatazos, y-y demás... Sera bien recibido ;u;


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Arg! Como amo esta historia :,3 encuentro inspiración para actualizarla en todos los momentos equivocados, como en el trabajo... En plena clase de la uni, y caminando en la calle shbshdjdj nwnU.

Dedico este cap con cariño a Tomoyito-chan y seven-chan, quiénes siempre me animan a escribir y a terminarlo y ahora le agarré tanto cariño a este fic que no dejo de escribirlo ;w; gracias!

Respondiendo sus hermosos reviews!

 **Tomoyito-chan:** Tus reviews me animan a escribir ;u; en serio. Adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con los años 20 y 30, son mi placer culposo asfasd. Gracias por tu hermosa review!

 **Haku:** Bienvenid a este loco fic! Gracias por tu bonita review! Espero te agrade el siguiente cap ;w;,

 _Addicted to you_

La primera en despertar la mañana siguiente fue Luka. Cuidando no mover a la chica junto a ella se incorporó en la cama, contemplando cada detalle de Miku.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Cuando dormía, Miku se veía tan fresca como una gota de agua. Su pausado respirar y serena expresión le recordaban a una cara muñeca de exhibición. Su cabello, largo y turquesa, arropaba su cuello y hombros como una manta de seda.

—Eres tan hermosa, Miku.

Pronto notó el escozor en su garganta y el goteo en la nariz, acompañados por la típica sensación de malestar en todo el cuerpo. Los párpados le pesaban a pesar de haber despertado recién.

—Eso me gano por dormir sin ropa...

Tuvo tremendas ganas de recostarse de nuevo y seguir durmiendo el resto del día, pero su situación se derramó encima como un balde de agua helada y se dispuso a despertar a su compañera peliaqua.

—Miku, despierta. Dormimos de más.—La sacudió algo brusco.

—Um... Déjame aquí...—Fue su adormilada replica.

—Nunca.— Sonrió, —Vamos, es la hora perfecta para salir.

La menor esbozó un puchero y estrujó la almohada con fuerza, eran completos opuestos. Luka era tan mañanera como un gallo y Miku adoraba dormir horas y horas, en el auto, sobre Luka, en cualquier mesa y hasta en el suelo, todo se convertía en una cama potencial cuando el sueño le invadía.

—Iré a vestirme, Luka. No tardaré.—Dijo mientras se levantaba torpemente.

Para el tiempo que Miku hubo terminado de cepillar su cabello, la pelirosa ya había terminado de empacar ambas valijas, su propio cabello se encontraba ya perfectamente peinado y el característico labial carmín adornaba meticulosamente sus labios

—Miku...— Refunfuñó impaciente, apretando la agarradera de la maleta, todos sus buenos ánimos del día se fueron rápidamente por el caño—¿Podrías terminar de peinarte en el auto? Por dios, vamos muy tarde.

Si existía algo que Megurine Luka no tolerara de su amante, era la imprudencia e impuntualidad de la peliaqua.

—Enseguida termino,— Avisó mientras reacomodaba su amado sombrerito,—Maniática.

—¡Dormilona! Te espero en el auto.—  
Una vez en el auto, Luka se relajó en el asiento. No estaba nevado pero la temperatura helada prevalecía con demasiado frío para su agrado, los copiosos copos de nieve envolvían cada tejado y solo vislumbraba blanco en el camino.

Media hora después su compañera entró en el vehículo. La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, Luka.— Se excusó,—Me recosté un rato en la cama y—

—¿Podrías ser más responsable, demonios?— Le interrumpió con cortante enfado.—¡Con esa actitud tuya acabaremos en la cárcel!

—Luka...— Murmuró descolocada la menor. —...

—¡Aprende a ser más prudente! ¡No estaré toda la vida salvándote el trasero, Miku!—

La fatiga invadió nuevamente y obligó a la mayor a detenerse y apoyarse un momento, las sienes le palpitaban insistentemente y su estado parecía desmejorar con rapidez.

Masajeándose el tabique, se giró hacia su compañera. La peliaqua la observaba entre molesta y afligida.

—Miku... Lo siento. Sabes que no—

—No quiero escucharlo, Luka,— La detuvo ella esta vez,—solo enciende esta cosa y vamonos de aquí.

Sin saber como rebatirle, Luka colocó en marcha su Fiat y se perdieron en los caminos blancos. Quizás por su misma molestia, la pelirosa pisaba de más el acelerador del auto, provocando que el vehículo rodara a una velocidad más alta a la usual.

Miku se aferró al asiento con fuerza, casi tornando blancos sus nudillos. Por mucho que le asustara la nueva rapidéz, intentó no reclamarle a Luka.

Estaba dolida, claro que sí. La mayor había tocado una fibra sensible en su ser, ¿Como acabaría todo esto? ¿Estaría siempre con su obstinada Luka? ¿Ya no... Quería cuidarla?

—Eres una idiota...— Pronunció bajito.

La pelirosa ojeó rápidamente el asiento contiguo y fingió no escuchar nada. Suspiró con pesadez, el dolor de cabeza solo había empeorado y ahora le dificultaba la visión, la carretera parecía estar empañada y a veces veía dos caminos en vez de uno.

Percatándose de que Luka había perdido color en la cara, Miku la obligó a detenerse.

—Estoy bien.— Respondió cortante, deteniendo el auto a un lado de la carretera. —Nunca saldremos de Kansas si nos detenemos a cada rato.

—No te ves bien, Luka, estás pálida como toda esa nieve.— Comentó la menor con preocupación. —Tal vez si nos detenemos—

—¡Te dije que estoy bien!— Cortó irritada. —Tenemos que salir de aquí y no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

Por segunda vez en el día, Miku contuvo sus ganas de discutir y simplemente se limitó a observar el camino por la ventanilla. Ya encontraría un momento más tarde para arreglar las cosas.

El auto rojo se perdió entonces en los largos caminos con dirección a la frontera de Nebraska.

-2-  
—¿Podemos detenernos para comer algo?— Inquirió la peliaqua después de varias horas. No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que forzó a Luka a detenerse en el camino, seguía enfadada y esperaba con paciencia el momento adecuado para detonar su bomba interior en la otra chica y expresarse como debía.

La pelirosa, por su parte, apenas vislumbraba la carretera frente a ella a pesar de que era de día y los caminos estaban bien iluminados. El dolor de cabeza se transformó en una molesta migraña, su garganta ahora quemaba y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un buen descanso, sin embargo, Luka no se detuvo.

—¡Luka!— Llamó con molestia la copiloto.

—¿Eh?—

—¡Que te detengas, carajo! Tengo hambre y no pienso seguir por la carretera así.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de decodificar una a una las palabras de Miku, todo sonaba distante y los oídos le pitaban.

—Definitivamente estás mal.— Dijo la peliaqua a la vez que sentía su frente, ahora hirviendo. —Tienes una terrible fiebre... ¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?

—...

La pelirosa detuvo entonces el auto y buscó apoyo en el volante, entre todo el malestar y la fatiga, seguía molesta con Miku. De hecho, ambas lo estaban.

—Necesito un poco de aire,— Expresó antes de salir del auto.

Una vez afuera, el helado viento decembrino golpeó su cara. Dejó salir un suspiro, su aliento condensándose frente a ella. Por un momento se sintió terriblemente mareada, por lo que apretó la puerta del vehículo buscando sostenerse, el mundo le daba vueltas y el suelo bailaba.

—Hey...—Llamó Miku, saliéndo del Fiat también y encaminándose hacia ella—¿Estás...?—

Pero no pudo finalizar su pregunta ya que Luka se había desvanecido en el suelo frío junto a al auto.

-3-  
 _—_ _No podemos quedarnos aquí... Tenemos que huir. Nos están buscando, en cualquier momento nos meteran a la cárcel con los criminales...— Dijo la pequeña de coletas, acurrucándose en el rincón de su estartalado refugio._

 _—_ _Cálmate, Miku.— Le pidió la mayor junto a ella, intentando sosegarla y ordenando su reciente y más nuevo botín en tajos y tajos de billetes verdes.—Sólo mira todo esto, tendremos para comer por meses._

 _Las dos seguían ocultándose en la misma casa abandonada, exponiéndose a todos los policías de Jefferson City que ahora las buscaban por las calles y avenidas principales. Debido a la estratégica ubicación de su improvisado escondite, los alguaciles no habían logrado rastrearlas aún._

 _—_ _Hay que salir de aquí.— Insistió la menor._

 _Luka lo tenía bastante presente. Incluso, había trazado una intrínsica ruta de escape hacia Virginia, pero usar el tren era ridiculamente arriesgado y caminar no era una opción._

 _-Compraré un auto, tenemos el dinero necesario.— Dijo segura Luka, mirándo a Miku a los ojos._

 _—_ _¿Wha...? Luka, tú no sabes conducir.— Le recordó estupefactada._

 _—_ _¡P-puedo aprender! No se ve tan... Complicado.— Se defendió,—Además, el viejo Horton en el orfanato me enseñó a encender su viejo Mercedes, no debe ser la gran cosa._

 _Fue así como en el transcurso de esa semana de Mayo , Luka adquirió su amado Fiat Toppolino rojo brillante: un auto pequeño, práctico y bastante veloz._

 _Habiendo pagado en bolsas y bolsas de efectivo e ignorado las extrañadas miradas de los jefes del concecionario, Luka y Miku se esfumaron por primera vez del único lugar que conocían, adentrándose en las más peligrosas aventuras y travesías por todo el sur de Estados Unidos._

 _De invierno a otoño, se acompañaban mutuamente y aprendían a convivir juntas. Luka comprendió, poco a poco, como abordar cada uno de los temores de Miku y esta, a su vez, consiguió descifrar cada silencio, cada sonrisa y cada mirada de la mayor. Sin percatarse de que el mundo no se detiene para nadie, los años pasaron, las huellas del pasado aún latentes en cada una._

 _—_ _¿Aquí?— Señaló Miku. —Es bastante pequeño._

 _Luka, ahora con 19 años, contemplaba divertida a su compañera._

 _—_ _Exactamente,— Afirmó, —Con esto podremos vivir tranquilas el resto del mes. Ya lo he estudiado bien, mucha gente acude aquí pero a esta hora no hay casi nadie, parece desierto.—_

 _El sitio en cuestión era un pequeño negocio de comida "rápida", con menús algo peculiares como malteadas y numerosos postres, al parecer bastante populares entre los jóvenes del condado._

 _—_ _Todos sus clientes están en la escuela,— rió Luka.—Es nuestra oportunidad._

 _Miku sonrió coquetamente antes de girarse y besar fugazmente a su piloto. Luego, alisó las arrugas de su vestido veraniego naranja y guardó con cuidado el arma en su muslo._

 _—_ _¿Te he dicho que el rojo te sienta bien?— Expuso la chica de coletas, observando como su compañera aplicaba ese labial rojo que tanto le gustaba._

 _—_ _¿Te he dicho que ese vestido que traes luce hermoso en ti?— Contrarestó con otra pregunta, guardándo el cosmético en su bolsillo y buscando la mirada de Miku._

 _—_ _Luka...— Sonrió, tomando su mano—Vamos, antes de que llegue alguien._

 _Ingresaron tranquilamente al local, el delicioso aroma a pastel dándoles hambre._

 _Con elegancia, Luka se dirigió a la cajera con su maleta café en mano, sus zapatos altos resonando en el suelo de madera. Tranquilamente ordenó 1 pastel de chocolate con relleno de fresas para el camino._

 _La cajera, una chica joven y notoriamente tímida, se retiró un momento en busca del pedido. Por el rabillo del ojo, la pelirosa observó a Miku extraer su revólver tras ella; era ahora o nunca._

 _—_ _Coloca todo el dinero aquí, rápido.— Indicó Luka una vez que la chica regresó, con el revólver en mano apúntandola. La aludida tembló y pareció congelarse en el sitio._

 _Una gota rodó por el cuello de Luka. Empezó a ennervarse y constriñó el arma en su mano._

 _—_ _¡Hazlo!— Exclamó Miku tras de si, empuñando su propio revolver—Hazlo ahora o no dudaremos en matarte.—_

 _La muchacha se estremeció y salió rápidamente del trance. Con manos temblorosas, empacó todo el efectivo en la maleta de Luka en menos de un minuto y cayó sobre sus rodillas, sollozando. Ambas chicas corrieron fuera de la dulcería y desaparecieron de nuevo por las carreteras de Virginia._

 _—_ _¿Viste su cara?— Se burló Miku, recostándose en la ventanilla para contemplar bien a su amada piloto._

 _—_ _Miku...— Le regañó la mayor sin levantar la vista del camino,— No debes reírte de esas cosas._

 _La peliaqua esbozó un adorable pucherito y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo molestia._

 _—_ _¡Eres adorable!— Dijo la pelirosa, sin poder evitar sonreír y convirtiéndo a la joven a su lado en un tomate viviente._

 _De repente, detuvo el vehículo a un lado de la carretera, suficientemente lejos del distrito comercial del cual querían alejarse._

 _—_ _¿Por qué nos detenemos?— Cuestionó Miku, extrañada._

 _Luka extrajo algo bajo el asiento y lo colocó con cuidado en las piernas de Miku, desenvolviéndolo._

 _—_ _Feliz cumpleaños, puerritos.—_

 _La peliaqua examinó el paquete frente a ella: era el pastel de chocolate con fresas de la tienda, su favorito. Ahora que lo detallaba detenidamente, lucía bastante elaborado, incluso las fresas tenían forma de rosas._

 _—_ _Al final te lo llevaste,— Dijo al fin, sonriendo. —Eres increíble, Luka..._

 _—_ _No todos los días cumples 15 años.—Le dedicó la más tierna de sus sonrisas, —Feliz cumpleaños, amor._

 _La peliaqua sintió su corazón saltarse un latido y se enrojeció. Pronto, sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y colocó el pastel en la parte trasera del auto, con intenciones de despejar el camino para sentarse en el regazo de Luka y apretujarla contra si._

 _La pelirosa devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y acto seguido la besó con frenesí, sus manos viajando y explorando la espalda de Miku con sutileza._

 _—_ _Te amo...— Pudo decir entre besos y jadeos la mayor._

 _Con renovado entusiasmo, la peliaqua reinició y profundizó otro beso, atreviéndose a rozar los brazos descubiertos de su compañera. En breve, ambas se quedaron sin aire y se miraron con cariño, juntando sus frentes._

 _Soy adicta a ti, estoy enganchada en tu amor, como una_

 _poderosa droga... De la cual no podría tener suficiente._

-4-  
—¡Luka!—

A diferencia de aquél cálido verano, la temperatura ahora era cada vez más y más fría. La pelirosa no parecía querer despertar y Miku caía en la desesperación sin poder evitarlo.

—Despierta... Por favor...—

Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus orbes aquamarina y se derramaron en sus mejillas. Trató, en vano, de recomponerse y abrigar bien a Luka, para luego cargarla hasta el auto.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así...?— Inquirió con voz quebrada una vez dentro del auto. Recostó con cuidado la cabeza de la mayor en sus muslos, su frente hervía y sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Rápidamente improvisó una compresa fría con un pedazo de su vestido y nieve, con cuidado lo situó en la frente de su amada y esperó.

 _Ahora se que no podría vivir sin ti._  
 _Oh, se que me volviería loca._

—¿Luka?—

La pelirosa se revolvió en las piernas de Miku y abrió un poco los ojos. Respiraba agitadamente y aún le costaba ver y escuchar con claridad.

—No te sobreesfuerces... Tienes un muy mal resfriado.— le ordenó la menor, impidiendo que se levantase.—No me hagas esto de nuevo...

—¿...Por qué lloras?— Preguntó bajito Luka, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de la menor y limpiándo el rastro de sus lágrimas.

 _¿Que haría sin ti?_  
 _Oh, no duraría ni una noche._

—Tonta, lloro porque me preocupo por ti.— Le sonrió, —Después tendré tiempo para regañarte, por ahora descansa.

—Estamos en medio de la carretera... Nos congelaremos.— Recalcó la mayor, intentando incorporarse.

Miku no encontró como objetar la muerte segura por congelamiento que tendrían si no encontraban refugio rápido. Como pudo, ayudó a la pelirosa a sentarse y encendieron de nuevo el auto.

—Ten... Esto seguramente ayudará.— dijo Miku, extendiéndole una manzana.

—Seguramente sí,— replicó, pisándo el acelerador y mordizqueando la fruta.—... Lo siento, por lo de esta mañana. Yo... Yo solo quiero protegerte, Miku. Para siempre. No puedo soportar la idea de que algo malo te suceda.

Miku se quedó en silencio un momento y razonó su respuesta.

—Pienso igual, Luka. Somos un equipo, ¿Recuerdas?— Contestó, tratando de sonreírle.

—Te llevaré a New York.—

—¿A que viene eso?—

—A que es una promesa,— Le recordó Luka. —Estaremos allá para fin de mes.

—Luka... Tú...—

—Te amo.— Dijo firme la mayor, —Y cumpliré la promesa que te hice.

—Tal vez puedas acompañar las canciones con tu violín.— Sugirió Miku, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla. La idea hizo reír a Luka.

—Seguramente,—

—Luka...—

—¿Sí, amor?— la llamó con cariño.

—Luka...—

Al percatarse de la seria expresión de Miku, quién no separaba los ojos del retrovisor, la pelirosa se alarmó.

—Nos sigue un auto de la policía.—

 **A/N:** yyy... Corte?;-;  
Como siempre, sus reviews, opiniones y críticas serán muy bien apreciados! Gracias!;u;


End file.
